Digimon Tamers Hinata's Light
by moonrose221
Summary: Hinata after living with her heartbreak decides to go to her true home in Shinjuku. Cross with Sailor Moon. a Hinata X Henry pairing.


Digimon Tamers: Hinata's Light

By: moonrose221

Chapter 1 Light of the Moon meet Light of Legends:

Hinata Serena Hyuuga was tired of it. She wanted to be with the one she loved. However her "father" refused. Deciding to leave the Hidden Leaf village for another world. One she was certain to find love. Taking her spirit crystal broach, some money she had stashed from her missions, some scrolls of ninjutsu, a few changes of clothes, and a photo album with pictures from her time in the shinobi world. As she wandered the streets she was softly singing a song of parting.

_Father once said to me_

_Many moons ago_

_A demon hand will defend_

_Mother said one day_

_There is more that you must know_

_A mortal hand will sustain_

_Two hands together_

_Incomplete alone_

_Balance and union  
And the gate will open  
Go my children go  
Go to crimson flames  
To save our children  
The lights of memory remain_

She passed only one person Rock Lee. "Hinata you are leaving aren't you?" "Yes Lee I am. My path isn't here." "Please sing my favorite song once more before you leave."

_A twinkle in the night sky far far away.  
A golden star I gaze upon in my dreams.  
On a sleepless evening I sing alone,  
Tomorrow I'll sing with you on the wings of a dream.  
On a sleepless evening I sing alone.  
Tomorrow I'll sing with you on the wings of a dream._

_A twinkle in the night sky far far away.  
A golden star I gaze upon in my dreams.  
On a sleepless evening I sing alone,  
Tomorrow I'll sing with you on the wings of a dream.  
On a sleepless evening I sing alone.  
Tomorrow I'll sing with you on the wings of a dream._

"Good bye Lee. I can honestly say you're my best friend." "Take care my dearest friend. Gai-sensei and his Philosophies on 'youth' will be harder to fake interest in without you around." As the twelve year old walked she called on Setsuna Meioh to take her to where she was needed. The keeper of time sent her to the digital world where she found a wolf being chased by twenty or more strange creatures. As she walked up to the strange creatures she decided to defend the unusual wolf.

_Salti roiyary tamarie pastiarasa resting (ah~)  
Salti roiyary pirarya soltia reiya resting (ah~)_

Hinata using her agiity though the seemingly endless years of Ninja tiring evaded the creatures while hitting them with planetary attacks. She used a 'Flame Sniper' and 'Thunder Claps Zap'_  
(Huwa) Gritariya pirarifu safariha  
(yui) Yasoriiya (il) zay fariya (Salti roiya)  
Salti Oane  
Salti roiyary tamarie pastiarasa resting (ah~)  
Salti roiyary pirarya soltia reiya resting (ah~)_

Dodging a 'howling blaster' she launched a 'World Shaking ' and ran off a good chunk of her opposition._  
(Huwa) Gritariya pirarifu safariha  
(yui) Yasoriiya (il) zay fariya (Salti roiya)  
Salti Oane  
(Huwa) Gritariya pirarifu safariha  
Yasoriiya zeei fariya (Salti roiya)  
Salti Oane (Ah~)  
Gritariya pirarifu safariha_

Hinata charged a "celestial Fire Surround' and a 'Rolling Heart Vibration'* ending he opposition._  
Gritariya pirarifu safariha  
(Huwa) Gritariya pirarifu safariha  
(yui) Yasoriiya (il) zay fariya (Salti roiya)  
Salti Oane (Ah~)  
Salti roiyary (Ah~) tamarie patiaraiya riiya_

Landing rather nimbly on her feet the kunoichi magical girl turned to heal the wolf thing. "I am Wolfmon. The rookie form of the Legendary warrior of light Lobomon. Thank you for saving me." "I am Hinata Tenoh-Kaioh. It was no problem." A silver and white device floated over to Hinata as she spoke. "Wolfmon what is this?" "That my dear is a digivice known as a D-Arc. It seems you and I are partners." "Setsuna take to the real world now. I want to go back to Michi' and 'Mara please." A spectral figure dressed in a white and black fuku with crimson bows, and black boots carrying a key shaped staff nodded and complied with her mistresses' desire. She landed not in Crossroads but in Shinjuku a totally different city in front of a rather large manor. Two women were waiting in front. One had short blonde hair and blue eyes. The other had ocean blue hair and eyes. "Michi-mama! Mara-papa!" "Welcome home Hikari-koneko chan."** The woman with blonde hair was Amara Tenoh. Sailor scout of the wind and father figure to Hinata. The woman with Ocean Blue hair was Michelle Kaioh. Amara's wife and sailor scout of the ocean. The two openly welcomed Wolfmon as their daughter's partner and as a member of their family. They went to Hinata's room and heard her stereo going playing 'Magia'.

_itsuka kimi ga hitomi ni tomosu ai no hikari ga  
toki wo koete  
horobi isogu sekai no yume wo  
tashika ni hitotsu kowasu darou_

_One day the light of love shining in your eyes__  
__will transcend time__  
__and will certainly shatter__  
__a dream of this world heading into ruin._

_tamerai wo nomihoshite  
kimi ga nozomu MONO ha nani?  
konna yokubukai akogare no yukue ni  
hakanai ashita ha aru no?_

_Swallow your hesitation,__  
__what is it you desire?__  
__Is there a fragile future__  
__in the direction of your deep desires?_

_kodomo no koro yume ni miteta  
inishie no mahou no youni  
yami sae kudaku chikara de  
hohoemu kimi ni aitai  
obieru kono te no naka ni ha  
taorareta hana no yuuki  
omoi dake ga tayoru subete  
hikari wo yobisamasu  
negai_

_Like the ancient magic__  
__I dreamt about as a child,__  
__with the strength to shatter darkness__  
__I want see you with your smiling face.__  
__In these shivering hands of mine__  
__is the courage of a hand picked flower.__  
__I can only rely on my emotions,__  
__calling forth the light__  
__is my wish._

_itsuka kimi mo dareka no tame ni  
tsuyoi chikara wo nozomu darou  
ai ga mune wo toraeta yoru ni  
michi no kotoba ga umaretekuru_

_One day you too, for the sake of someone else,__  
__will wish for a strong power.__  
__In a night when love overtakes my heart,__  
__new unknown words are born._

_mayowazu ni yukeru nara  
kokoro ga kudaketemo iiwa  
itsumo me no mae no kanashimi ni  
tachimukau tame no  
jumon ga hoshii_

_If I can advance without hesitating,__  
__then it's fine if my heart gets broken.__  
__I want a spell__  
__so I can stand up__  
__to the sadness in front of me._

_kimi ha mada yumemiru kioku  
watashi ha nemuranai ashita  
futari ga deau kiseki wo  
kachitoru tame ni susumuwa  
obieru kono te no naka ni ha  
taorareta hana no yaiba  
omoi dake ga ikiru subete  
kokoro ni furikazasu  
negai_

_You are still dreaming about your memories…__  
__while I have a sleepless future.__  
__I'll continue forwards__  
__to seize the miracle of our encounter.__  
__In this shivering hand of mine__  
__is the sword of a handpicked flower.__  
__I live for my emotions,__  
__not turning my back on my heart__  
__is my wish._

_torawareta taiyou no kagayaku  
fushigi no kuni no hon ga suki datta koro  
negai ha kitto kanau to  
oshieru otogibanashi wo  
shinjita  
(hikari to kage no naka)_

_The captured sun rays shined__  
__back then when I loved stories of Wonderland.__  
__I believed__  
__all those fairy tales that said__  
__wishes come true.__  
__(Between light and darkness.)_

_shizuka ni sakimidareteita  
inishie no mahou yasashiku  
sekai wo kaeru chikara ga  
sono te ni aru to sasayaku  
owarnai yume wo miyou  
kimi to yuku toki no naka de  
omoi dake ga ikiru subete  
inochi wo tsukuru no ha  
negai_

_Quietly blooming profusely__  
__is the ancient magic which tenderly whispers to me__  
__"The power to change the world__  
__lies in those hands of yours."__  
__Let's have an eternal dream__  
__in this time we're together.__  
__I live for my emotions.__  
__Creating life__  
__is my wish._

Hinata had finished unpacking and rearranging her belongings. As she went to go buy some modify card for her new partners benefit. She literally ran into a tan skinned boy with stormy grey eyes and indigo colored hair. She noted the scent of a digimon on him so she deduced he was a tamer like her. She apologized for her actions and introduced herself. "I'm Hinata Tenoh-Kaioh. It's certainly a pleasure to meet you." "I'm Henry Lee. It's nice to meet you as well. Are you buying school supplies?" "Yes I'm starting Shinjuku junior high tomorrow. My teacher is Nami Asaji. I wanted to buy some new digimon cards while I was out but I just moved into town with my parents so I don't know the city all to well." "I can show you where to go if you like." "Of course thank you." As the two tamers started to talk about digimon. " Do you think digimon are real Hinata?" "Why Henry do you think they are?" "Pleas don't say I'm crazy or anything but I have a digimon partner of my own." "Cool. I do also." "For real?" "Yes. His name is Wolfmon. Who is your partner?" "Terriermon. He is a bit of a smartleck." "Sounds like Mara-papa would like him." "Seriously?" "Oh yeah. I told my parents about my partner and they welcomed him as part of our extremely dysfunctional family." After the two tamers finished Hinata's shopping Henry offered to treat her to lunch at a really great karaoke café. Hinata had chosen to sing "Connect" from Mahou Shojou Madoka Magica.

_kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo  
me wo toji tashikameru  
oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo_

itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo  
watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no?

afuredashita fuan no kage wo nando demo saite  
kono sekai ayun de kou

tomedonaku kizamareta toki ha ima hajimari tsuge  
kawaranai omoi wo nose  
tozasareta tobira akeyou

mezameta kokoro ha hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame  
muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo  
sora ha kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru  
dakara kowakunai  
mou nani ga atte mo kujikenai

furikaereba nakama ga ite  
kigatsukeba yasashiku tsutsumareteta

nanimokamo ga yugan da sekai de  
yuiitsu shinjireru koko ga sukuidatta  
yorokobi mo kanashimi mo wakeaeba tsuyomaru omoi  
kono koe ga todoku no nara  
kitto kiseki ha okoseru darou  
kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo  
me wo toji tashikameru  
oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo  
donnani ookina kabe ga atte mo  
koete miseru kara kitto  
ashita shinjite inotte  
kowareta sekai de samayotte watashi ha  
hikiyoserareru you ni tadoritsuita  
mezameta kokoro ha hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame  
muzukashii michi de tachidomatte mo  
sora ha kirei na aosa de itsumo mattete kureru  
dakara kowakunai  
mou nani ga atte mo kujikenai  
zutto ashita matte

"Your singing is really good Hinata." "Oh wow Henry thank you." It's almost two-thirty. Want to come with me to drop my stuff of at my place we could take our partners to the park." "Sure." Henry and Hinata went to the Tenoh-Kaioh home and to say Henry was shocked was an understatement. "This is your house?!" "Haha Yes. Michi-mama is an artist and a violinist. Mara-papa is a professional racecar driver. "Hi sweetie who's your friend?" "This is Henry Lee. He's a tamer as well. He helped me with buying my school supplies and modify cards." "My name is Michelle Kaioh. My wife is Amara Tenoh." Hinata thought it would be a good idea to take our partners to the park." As soon as Hinata had Wolfmon and her bags on her bed she went out the door. Henry introduced her to his partner when they four stumbled onto a battle between tamers."Stop it!" they both yelled. "More digimon. There popping up everywhere." "What are your digimon fighting about anyways?" "That's a stupid question. What else are they supposed to do?" Rika asked. To this Henry replied, "Anything they want to do. Their not fighting machines. And their not our slaves or pets either. Their our friends. They just want to do the same things we do." "Oh yeah. Well Renamon just wants to fight. Like me." Without saying a single word Hinata drop-kicked Rika. Renamon was steamed. "Diamond Storm!" Hinata back-flipped away. "Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Hinata called as a chain made of golden energy hearts tied up Renamon. As the kitsune left and the fire haired tamer she proceeded to tewll Henry and Takato the last new Tamer her story. By the time she finished it the boys were wide eyed with shock. "Hinata we have to go home. You have school tomorrow." "Oh right Wolfmon. Bye"


End file.
